


soft strokes of grey

by eenimeeniminimo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Death, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda but not really, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eenimeeniminimo/pseuds/eenimeeniminimo
Summary: "Niki?" a familiar voice called out for her and she whipped around.she recognised that tone.her eyes widened in shock as there, stood under the white glow of the moon, was Wilbur.(or "Wilbur" pays Niki a visit)
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 21





	soft strokes of grey

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone mentioned here say they're uncomfortable with fics of this nature it will be taken down right away
> 
> also this isn't a ship fic you nastys

Niki wrapped Wilburs cloak tight around her shoulders and she stumbled through the dark night, her knee twinging from an injury that no one had bothered to heal. 

the moon shone coldly ahead, shrouding the wooden path in icy white light giving the surroundings a ghostly glow. 

Niki didn't know where she was heading, what she was doing but she had to move it her head would fill with useless thoughts and doubts. 

she wished Wilbur was here. 

he would know what to do. 

when they had both been young he had helped her to her feet whenever she would fall. he taught her how to fight and cheered her on when she won her first Street scrap. he cleaned up her scrapes. 

he was, in anything but blood, her brother. 

and when she found him after their time apart she had been so happy. on the podium he had been living up to his dreams, speaking out to a crowd with ease and commanding with grace and dignity, even as bombs began to fall. 

but slowly he began to warp. he began ignoring Niki, even when she asked for help. 

she remembered when she opened up a bakery full of goods. she'd been so proud and as a crowd of people came in she looked for a familiar tall figure but he was nowhere to be found. 

and while she had originally assumed he was too busy now she knew better. 

Niki clenched her fist tightly, her unkept nails digging grooves into dirty skin 

Wilbur had been corrupted by that- that- child. 

Niki's head filled with images of a familiar blonde haired figure. 

she remembered how he had guided Wilburs hands, whispered into ears, been loud and obnoxious and ignoring Wilburs discomfort to keep pushing and pushing until Wilbur broke. 

and niki- 

Niki couldn't wait to wipe that stupid fucking grin off his face once and for all. 

a bigger laugh bubbled out of her and she stumbled slightly. 

he was going to die and it was going to be glorious. 

the moon's glow was almost obnoxious as she walked down the wooden path. (she refused to call it the "prime" path. no names made by a blond demon would enter her mouth.) 

light kept hitting her tired eyes, bouncing off of small waves and tall metal towers. Niki closed her eyes for a moment, just for a moment, it was too bright, it was too bright. 

"Niki?" a familiar voice called out for her and she whipped around. 

she recognised that tone. 

her eyes widened in shock as there, stood under the white glow of the moon, was Wilbur. 

Niki shook her head furiously, clenching her eyes closed. 

"you're not real, you're not real." she muttered and giggled slightly, "I'm going crazy, I'm going crazyyyy." 

"Niki?" the voice came again, seeming concerned again. Niki refused to open her eyes and her laughs just came faster and harder. 

"fuck off." she said, still laughing, "I know you arent real." a thickness caught in her throat and the laughter slowly became more akin to soft sobs. "Wilburs dead, he's dead. I know this. and when I open my eyes you're going to be gone. because he's dead." 

"are you alright Niki?" the voice continued and Niki felt a phantom hand resting on her back. Niki blinked open her eyes and looked at the figure. 

he was so much like Wilbur, even down to the soft look of concern on his face. his hair twisted down in a silvery and soft spiral and his eyes glowed slightly, a soft blue colour. 

but he looked just like Wilbur. 

"you seem upset." the figure continued, ignorant to the war in Niki's mind. a shocked laugh escaped her and she fell to the floor. "Niki!" the voice exclaimed. 

her head was filled with water like the lake around her. the figure was glowing and seemed to be talking to her but it was hidden under the roar of emotions in her own head. she tiled her head apathetically and ignored as soft tears slipped down her face. her eyes slowly turned towards the moon. 

it was bright out tonight. 

"NIKI!" the voice came and she startled back into reality. the figure wearing Wilburs face had a look of worry, his brow furrowed and eyes round. 

Niki's hand went up, she just wanted to touch- 

but her hand went through the figure, as if he were mist. she stared at her hand for a moment before lowering it into her lap. 

oh. 

for minute she almost let her hopes up. 

good thing she was too smart for that. 

"what's going on Niki?" fake Wilbur said from behind her. Niki sighed. if she was heading into insanity she might as well enjoy its small pleasures. 

"I don't know what I'm doing Wilbur." her voice came out soft, in contrast to the heavy emotions that battered in her brain. "I mean youre dead and Tommy is still walking free, still after those GODDAMN DISCS-" her voice raised and she took a deep breath in, "as if you died for nothing." 

it was silent for a moment and Niki watched the water gently trickle past. 

"well," fake Wilbur started, "why do you think that I died for anything?" Niki whipped her head around and stared at the figure, who looked back with confusion, "Death doesn't always have a reason, you know?" 

"but lmanberg-" Niki started, her voice weak with shock. 

"lmanberg is nothing but a crater Niki. it's gone and it's people spread far and wide." the fake Wilbur rebutted, a stony cold look on its face. 

"but what about the memories we shared?" Niki asked, anger rising up inside her, "everything we created!? does it mean nothing?" the figure stayed silent just watching her and she unsteadily lifted herself to her feet jabbing a finger at the ghost. 

"and now Tommy walks around like a peacock! as if he's forgotten you. AS IF HES FORGOTTEN EVERYTHING YOU SACRAVICED-" 

"GOOD!" the ghost cut back, a furious look in its glowing eyes, "he's a KID, Niki! I don't want him to live on in my memory! I want him to live for himself. to create new memories. that's what I want for him and it's what I want for you." Wilbur faltered and looked in her eyes, "I don't want you to live for my death Niki." he said softly, reaching for her hands. 

a sob rose up and bubbled from her lips. 

"DONT TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO!" she screamed holding her hands away from his grasp, "you're DEAD. you left me to ROT for what you're saying is nothing!" she glared at him with hot tears in her eyes. "why should I listen to a pathetic madman like you?" 

as soon as the words left her mouth Niki wanted to take them back. shove them back into the awful bitter place from whence they came. 

Wilbur took a step back and his lips parted in surprise. 

"Wilbur i'm-" Niki started. 

"no, no I think you've made your thoughts quite clear." the ghost said coldly. 

he stepped back and carefully considered Niki for a moment, his eyes jumping between hers before sighing. 

"that isn't the Niki I used to know." he said, his tone full of disappointment. Niki stood for a moment and silent tears gently slid down her face. she brought her hands up to try and stop them but they just fell harder and she sniffled pathetically. 

before a moment harsh cries fell out of her shaking body, months of pent emotions finally falling loose. 

she could feel a light hand pressing against her back and her tired body being guided towards the edge of the path. a warm voice murmured to her softly and gently set her down by the banks. 

her sobs began to slow and she leaned into the gentle touch of a warm arm that was wrapped around her shoulders. a light hand brushed through her knotty hand, still talking soothingly. 

"I miss you so much." Niki said, her voice cracking. "I just wish you were here." the hand in her hand paused for a moment and a tired low 

voice spoke back. 

''I know, I'm sorry." 

the last thing Niki remembered before her eyes closed was the feeling of Wilbur cloak being placed over her body and the gentle feeling of someone stroking her hair. 

"Niki... Niki..." Niki's eyes furrowed as a voice began pulling her out of sleep. 

"NIKI!" 

her eyes flung open to see puffy looking at her with soft concern. 

"are you alright Niki?" puffy asked, not unkindly. Niki pulled the closed closer to her body, her mind still thick with sleep. her body aches slightly from a night of sleep on a rocky shore. at her toes the water gently laps. 

she shivers. 

"I'm alright puffy. I just needed to...clear my head." she says softly. puffy looked back with her eyebrows raised. 

"okay..." she says doubtfully, "well if you need anything just let me know." Niki smiles weakly and nods. 

as the other woman walks away her smile falls and she sighs tucking her legs under her chin and staring at the wide expanse of lake.  
she looked down and noticed Wilburs cloak laid over her body, like someone had placed it there but she shook her head. 

she must've placed it there. 

Wilbur was dead. 

Niki could feel her eyes water again but she angrily shook them away. she couldn't afford anymore tears. 

in the distance and familiar dirt house loomed. 

Niki has a mission to fulfill.

**Author's Note:**

> is Wilbur real? is he not? the world will never know ooohhhh
> 
> hope you liked my drabble :]


End file.
